Buried Secrets
by Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors
Summary: Secrets can be hidden deep. But not as deep as this one.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

It was a cool evening. Sunset approached, creating an orange, pinkish glow over the horizon. The leaves of cherry blossom trees whispered prohecyies in the gental breeze. Flames danced around the small house, licking at the doorway of the small home. The bright flanes illuminated against the bright sky and black smoke blocked out the oncoming stars. A terrified shriek bounced off the wooden walls of the house.

"What do you want from me?" A young women with eligant black hair lay on the ground at the mercey of a tall man in steel armour and bore the symbol of the Foot clan. She looked pleading at the tall man. She seemed to be protecting something behind her.

The tall man raised his gauntlet with two sharp claws and laughed, "Your life my love. I have already taken the life of your beloved Tang Shen. Now, it is time for you to join her. Hamato Yoshi is dead and so is his daughter. You are all that's left of the Hamato clan."

The woman gasped and looked at the man with tears in her eyes, "But I thought you loved me."

He narrowed his eyes, "I loved Tang Shen and she betrayed me. You were a diversion, a distraction so she along with Hamato Yoshi wouldn't suspect the attack. I care nothing for you."

Silent tears fell down her face as she thought of what would happen next.

The twin claws gleamed in the light of the flames, "Goodbye Tang Chika."

Her grief stricken shriek was cut off as the blades were brought down. She gasped, eyes wide, and fell to the ground. She gave one last shuddering breath and it was over. The light faded from her eyes as se muttered her last words, "My children..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think so far! Please reveiw! :)<strong>


	2. Plan

**Chapter 1 - Plan**

Antonio walked along the busy streets of New York. The stars shown beightly in the dark, inky sky. The tall buildings were illuminated by bright lights. His nose gave a slight twitch as the crip scent of french fries and pizza from Antonio's Pizza hit his nostrols. He found it ironic that he was named after his favorite pizza parlor.

Antonio navigated his way through the sea of New Yorkers and walked to his friend Katrina's house. They had been friends since they were very young and they found it that they shared so many things in common. They were good friends and Antonio was going over to her house to work on a homework assignment together.

Antonio made a sharp turn and walked into a dark ally. He glanced around nervously and jabbed his hand into his pocket, reaching for his small pocket nife. Antonio never went anywhere without it. In New York, you could never be too careful, especially in a dark ally. A street gang called the Purple Dragons roamed this part of the city, claiming at as their turf. So he had to be careful around here and so did Katrina. A Purple Dragon could be anywhere, hidding in the shadows. For a long time now, it seemed as if crime involving the tough street gang had decreased and nobody new why. Though there was always the accational jumping and mugging around Manhattan.

Antonio walked quickly out of the ally and walked across the street to Katrina's house. He took his hand out of his pocket and knocked on the door to the building.

"Coming!"

The door opened a few seconds later and Antonio was greeted by a young girl with straight dark hair. She wore a simple blue shirt and gray storts.

"Hi!" She stepped aside to let Antonio enter and as he walked into the warm house, he smelled the sweet scent of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Mmmmmmm." Antonio licked his lips, "Have you been baking?"

"Yup!" Katrina walked into the kitchen and came back out with a plate of cookies, "Now, let's get through this stupid assignment and eat the cookies."

She led him to her room and they began to work on the assignment.

When they had finished the school work, Katrina had insisted on walking home with Antonio.

"What? I need some fresh air! Dumb school work has me tied up." She said.

Antonio frowned, "But what about the Purple Dragons?" He asked, glancing around nervously.

"I can take 'em, plus there are none around. Have you noticed lately that they seem to not be doing as much crime? And a lot more seemed to be getting arrested." Katrina said.

Antonio nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah! And the police keep saying that they always fing them knocked out in an ally or something. Sometimes you can see slash marks on the walls, as if someone had used a sword."

"Maybe we should investigate?" Katrina offered and smiled in a way that made Antonio nervous.

"No way! What if we get caught? They will have our heads!" Antonio reasoned.

"Oh come on! What's the worse they could do to us?"

"Kill us in a dark ally." Antonio muttered.

"Meet me here at seven next weekend. We'll find out what's really going on!" Katrina fisted her palm and they continued to walk on.

Antonio couldn't help but feel a twinge of doubt but also curiousity. What _were _the Purple Dragons up to? And who was stopping them?

* * *

><p>Leo stood on the rooftop. A small breeze making his bright blue bandana tails flap in the wind. He wore a calm face, his arms hung loosly by his side, and he was staring into the city.<p>

"You gonna stand there all night chief?" Leo sighed and turned around to look at his hot-headed brother.

"Oh come on Raph! Isn't there anything else you'd like to do beside beating up the and Foot Bots?" Leo crossed his arms.

Raph nodded his head, a slight smirk crossed his face.

"Well then, go do it. Tonight's a free night."

Raph walked over to his younger brother Mikey and suddenly slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey!" Mikey whined, rubbing his head.

Raph turned back to Leo as he was rolling his eyes, "Now can we go kick some butt?" Raph asked.

Leo sighed and turned back to the city. Some things just never changed.

Suddenly Leo heard a noise. He turned his head to the side and looked over the building. In one ally he saw a girl and boy, about sixteen years old, walking together. In the ally, hiding in the shadows he could see a Purple Dragon, smirking at the children.

Leo saw him pull out a blade and he gasped.

"What is it Leo?" Donnie asked behind him.

Leo motioned for his brothers to follow him and he slid quietly down the fire escape. Leo hid in the shadows, his pupils no lonber visible. He heard his team right behind him.

Just as the man was about to jump the kids, Leo lept at him, put his hand over his mouth, and yanked him into the shadows without a sound. Raph easily knocked him out and Leo went to check on the kids. As he got closer he could see them more clearly. The girl had long eligant back hair, and looked as if she could some Japanease in her. She had light skin with bright blue eyes. The boy had dirty blonde hair and a little darker shade of skin color than the girl.

Leo could just make out what they were saying.

"-ould investigate?" The girl said.

The boy's brown eyes widened, "No way! What if we get caught? They will have our heads!"

_'Purple Dragons?' _Now Leo was curious.

"Oh come on! What's the worst they could do to us?" The girl smirked.

The boy muttered something that Leo couldn't quite catch.

"Meet me here at seven next weekend. We'll find out what's really going on!" The girl said confidently and they continued to walk down the ally, comepletely oblivious to what had happened with the sneaky Purple Dragon.

Leo went back to his brothers and reported what he heard, "They're going to spy on the !"

"Well that's the dumbess idea ever! That's even dumber than something Mikey would do!" Raph commented.

"Hey!" Mikey protested.

"We'll spy on them next weekend and make sure they don't do anything stupid. Everyone agreed?" Leo asked his brothers.

They all nodded, "Ok, let's go home." Leo said and he led them to the nearest manhole cover.

He faintly heard Mikey talking about pizza but his mind was on other things.

For some reason, those kids seemed familiar to Leo but he didn't know why. Leo shrugged it off and took off in the direction to the lair. He must have just seen them before.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. Please reveiw! :)<strong>


	3. Into Action

**Chapter 2 - Into Action**

**(Katrina's POV)**

I sat in the boring classroom, watching the wind shake the trees and the bright lines in the sky, crackling loudly around the building..

I sighed in annoyance as the lights flickered and shut off. Shouts of excitement could be heard around the big English room, but I was just plain annoyed. Now I couldn't read my book! I figured that lightening must have hit the power cables... again. It's something common in New York city. There's tall buildings and power lines stretched as far as you could see.

I closed my eyes and shut my book, turning towards the door. I opened my eyes again and something dark flashed across my vision. I blinked and squinted my eyes, looking closer. I saw it again. Someone was in the hallway. I slowly stood up and walked over to the door. I opened it with a creak and glanced around, but saw nothing. I cocked my head in confusion.

I walked back to my little desk and attempted to read _'Life As We Knew It'_ again.

I knew I had seen something but I didn't know what.

* * *

><p><strong>(Katrina's POV)<strong>

Later that day I was walking home, thinking about what had happened today. I had seen a shadow in the hallway just as the lights had gone out. I had a feeling that someone had meant to shut the lights off so they could sneak into the school undetected.

I had tried totally the teacher but it was in vain. She ignoredme and actually called me a fool! That it was just a trick of the light, leading me to which I pointed out that there was no light when I saw it. All that got me was a detention. I should have known that Mrs. Horson wouldn't believe me. She's a grade 'A' meanie.

I felt my I-Phone 5 buzzing in my pocket and I pulled it out.

_'Hey I saw you in detention today. What happened?'_

I smiled. My friend Irma, always looking out for me and her other friend April.

_'Yeah, me and Mrs. Tocsin had a little... disagreement.' _I texted back and waited for a reply. I leaned up against the ally wall and threw rocks at a dumpster to pass the time.

My phone buzzed again, _'That sucks. Come to my house, we can study together.'_

I groaned. As much as I liked Irma, all she wanted to do was do extra projects and study.

_'Ok, be there soon.'_ I continued to walk down the street. When I got to Irma's house, I knocked on the door and she answered it.

"Hey Kat." Irma greeted, "Come in and let's start with algebra."

As she turned around I stuck my tounge out a her amd followed.

I stopped when I suddenly felt my hair prick and I shivered. I shrugged it off and continued to walk.

I know it sounds crazy, but I could've sworn someone was watching me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Antonio's POV)<strong>

It was Friday noght. Finally! The night we spy on the Purple Dragons! I rushed over to the dark ally and waited for Kat. Itvwasn't long before she showed up. Her hair was in a tight bun and she clearly had mascare on.

I chuckled at her appearence, "What's this silly get up? We're spying on the Purple Dragons, not going to a fashion show!"

She huffed and looked completely miserable, "I know! But Stephanie came over and insisted on doing make up!" She whined.

"Well if we got caught, you could could scare them away with your goth looks!" I teased and snorted a bit as I snickered.

She shot aglare a me and walked over to a fire escape.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I climbed up after her.

"We can observe from above, find them faster." Ket called over her shoulder.

As I climbed up onto the rooftop and looked around, I gasped. It was beautiful! We were up so high! Glowing orbs of light stretched far across the city. The wind stronger up here and it felt good against my face. The bright moon shone down and I basked in it's silver path. I spread my arms and closed my eyes. I felt... different. It was a feeling I had never experienced before. It fekt like... freedom!

"I know." I turned and saw Kat staring up at the moon, her hair shining in the moonlight and flowing in the wind, and her eyes glittered like diamonds in the night sky, "I come up here all the time I come here when I want to get away, to be free and think about what happens in this world." she spoke softly, her voice flowing like a poem.

I was puzzled by her words, but shook it off when I heard a loud crash and a furious bellow.

"We've found them!" Kat seeed to snap out of her daze and she took off to the edge of the building.

"Katrina! Wait!" I shouted but she ignored me and when she reached the edge... she jumped!

I ran to the edge of the building and looked down, afraid of what I might see, but instead of a broken mess on the concrete below I saw Kat standing safely on the next building. She was laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" She gasped.

I just stared at her, "Are you crazy?!" I screeched.

"I guess I am!" She said, running off by herself and jumping to next building, "It's safe! This is how I get around some times!" She called.

I took a deep breath and jumped. I shut my eyes and expected to be falling... but I wasn't. I opened my eyes and landed awkwardly on the next building, scrapimg my knee a bit. I soon caight up to my friend.

"Now let's find those Purple Dragons scum!" she spat, taking off once again. We soon got closer to the racket and we stopped and hid in the shadows just above the dark ally. Our eyes turned completely white and we sneered at the scene. I don't know why, but only we could do that with our eyes and it was only when we were mad and ready for action. It certainly intimadated the bullies at high school.

I could see a young woman huddled in a corner, whilst a single Purple Dragon loomed over her, casting a long black shadow across her and the wall. She was clearly terriefied and I could see tears staining her face.

"Well, looks like it's time for action." I heard Kat growl and I fekt her tense.

"Wait." I grabbed her arm and held her back, "We need a plan, and to call the police." I insisted.

The glint in her eyes made me nervous. She looked seething mad, blinded by rage for the young woman.

"What do you thinm I came out here to do?!" She spat, "I came here to teach these fools a lesson, they'll never forget! Not call the police and hang low! I'm not a coward!" The words seemed directed at me and I flinched. She angrily wrentched her shoulder free and before I could stop her, she jumped down to the ground, looking at the Dragon with her white eyes. I saw the P.D flinch a little at her appearenence. She looked ready to kill.

"Alright you ugly P.D! We can do this the easy way or, more perferably, the hard and painful way." She cracked her knuckles and took a step towards the man.

I sighed and followed. I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'll try harder next time. I'm especially sorry to my friend Antonio, he has been waiting for this for a long time. ;)<strong>


	4. Failure

**Chapter 3 - Failure**

**(Mikey's POV)**

We were sprinting across the rooftops, searching for the two teens we had lost. They had met up in the ally like they said but we soon lost them. It's like they just disappeared!

Leo was leading us across the rooftops, looking into every ally we passed. Donnie was in front of me and I could hear Raph grumbling behind me.

That's when I heard it. It was so faint that I barely heard it, "Alright you ugly P.D! We can do this the easy way or, more perferably, the hard and painful way."

"Bros wait!" I stopped so suddenly that Raph bumped into me from behind.

"Mikey!"

"I heard something. Follow me!" I took off in the other direction, not bothering to see if they were following.

As I got closer, the voices became clearer, "I suggest you go home child. You might get hurt."

_'Purple Dragons!'_

I ran faster and soon began to hear the sounds of fighting.

I heard a shriek and a cry, "Katrina!"

_'Oh please don't let us be too late!'_

I ran even faster. The blood roared in my ears and my heart pounded in my chest.

I reached the source of the voices and looked down into the ally.

I gasped at what I saw. The girl was leaned up agianst the dirty dumpster, unconscious, and the boy was fighting a Purple Dragon.

I felt my brothers reach my side as I continued to look down.

There was a strangled, gut wrenching scream as a knife was plunged deep in the boy's stomache.

It was time to intervene.

Leo gave the signal and we jumped into the ally as the boy collapsed.

"Booyakashaw!" I cried.

I jumped in front of the gang member and whirled my nunchuks dangerously.

"Leave them alone! Whaaaaa!" I dove in, hitting the guy continuously.

Leo was by my side as Raph and Donnie rushed to the injured teens.

"Why'd you attack them?" I questioned angrily.

"I didn't! They attacked me!" The teen growled.

Leo scoffed, "Yeah, like we'll believe that!" He gave another warning slash with his Katana.

I hit him again on his shoulder with my nunchucks and he stumbled back.

"Just ask them yourselves freaks! Don't intervene again!" The kid took off running, leaving his now bloody knife behind.

As he rounded the corner, I rushed over to Donnie.

"This kid is in really bad shape. We'll have to take him to the Lair." Donnie observed.

Leo nodded, "Let's take the girl too. She might have injuries and possibly a concussion."

Raph picked up the girl and Leo carefully took the boy. Donnie ran ahead to get the medical supplies while I stayed with Leo and Raph to cover them.

As we walked homes, I felt a twinge of worry about what the Purple Dragon had said. Some part of me knew he hadn't been lying. Why had the teens attacked the gang member?

* * *

><p><strong>(Katrina's POV)<strong>

It was dark.

For a moment I thought I was dead, but then I heard voices.

"When do you think she'll wake up Donnie?"

"I honestly don't know Leo. She was in bad shape, even the boy woke up first."

_'So Ant's ok. This was all my fault!'_

I heard some shuffling and felt a hand on my forehead. I shivered at the touch but kept my eyes closed. I didn't know where I was and I really didn't want to know.

I heard a gasp and the hand was yanked back.

"Leo did you see that?"

"Maybe she's waking up."

I tried to open my eyes but found it hard. I moaned and shifted my arm a bit.

I finally opened my eyes and looked around. I saw purple walls, a computer, and what looked like a science lab. My eyes flickered to my right and I saw something that I'd never forget. Before me were two giant mutant turtles!

I shrieked at the sight and they did too. I was scared and I bolted up, trying to stand on the floor. My knees wobbled and I fell to the floor. I tried to scramble away but when I saw the one with a purple mask coming closer, I put my hands up to my face and growled weakly.

"Who are you?" I hated how my voice cracked in fear but I put on a deviant face, "Where's Ant?"

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you." The other one said.

I backed up near the door and looked around wildly.

Suddenly the door slid open and in walked another turtle!

"So I see she woke up, finally." He groumbled grouphly. I whimpered. This turtle seemed like he had a temper.

The purple one rolled his eyes, "What gave it away?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh I dunno, the screams." The grumpy turtle grumbled.

"W-who are you? Where's my friend?" I growled threateningly.

"Relax, your friend's fine. He woke up from a stab wound three hours ago." The turtle in red rolled his eyes and I growled at him.

"So you hurt my friend and keep me captive huh? What happened?! And why are freaks like you with the Purple Dragons?" I snarled.

"Oh, you wanna fight it out?" The red turtle got into my face and whipped out a pair of crazy looking forks, "Let's fight!"

We glared at each other and growled, "I don't think over sized forks are gonna help you shell face!"

"These aren't forks kid! They're Ninjustsu Sais!" He spat.

"Well then, who's the big tough turtle?" If looks could kill then this turtle would be dead by now.

"Raph!" The tutle wearing the blue mask snapped, "You're not helping!"

The turtle backed off and walked away, growling under his breath.

"I'm sorry, please excuse my brother. He has a bit of a temper." The blue turtle said.

I scoffed, crossing my arms, "Oh, I hadn't noticed."

"Ok, let's start over. My name is Leonardo, my brother hear, " He pointed towards the turtle by his side, "is Donatello. The one you just met is Raphael and my other brother is Michelangelo. You can call us Leo, Don or Donnie, Raph, and Mikey. And we didn't hurt your friend or work for the Purple Dragons. We saved you and your friend."

I glared at him, but then I saw truth in his eyes and my gaze softened, "What happened?" I asked.

"We over heard you and your friend talking about spying on the Purple Dragons so we followed you tonight. We found you unconscious and we saw your friend get stabbed in the stomache. Donnie hear saved your lives. You have been out since yesterday and so has your friend." Leo explained.

"Is he ok?" I questioned.

Donnie nodded, "He'll be fine, although I'm afraid he won't be able to move for a while which means he can't go home yet."

I looked at him, "Well, what's gonna happen to us now?" I asked.

"He'll have to stay here and if you want you can stay too." Leo said.

"Leo's right, there is no way he can leave right now. So what is your name?" Donnie asked, attempting to move closer to me again.

"My name's Katrina, but everyone calls me Kat. my friend's name is Antonio but I call him, Ant." I explained. I tried to stand up again but fell. Donnie rushed over to me and caught me.

"Thanks." I said.

"You have to be careful Kat, you had a mager concussion and you just woke up from a day coma!" Donnie said

"Ok, thanks Donnie." I showed my graditude with my eyes.

_'Guess I'm stuck here.' _I thought as Donnie helped me up, _'This is gonna be interesting.'_

* * *

><p><strong>What'd ya think? Please reveiw! :)<strong>


	5. New Friends

**Chapter 4 - New Friends**

**(Antonio's POV)**

I was cold. That was the first thought that went through my mind when I awoke.

_'Why is it so cold? And why is the air so damp?'_

Then I remembered. I was in the sewers with four mutant turtles and their mutant father rat.

I chuckled softly. Sometimes I wondered how I get into these situations. It always seems to lead up to Katrina. She always insisted in going on crazy adventures and spying on people. What a New York City girl! I swear, sometimes I think she won't come to school one day because she'd be in the hospital. But that's what happened this time. Her reclessness finally caught up to her and she was lying in Don's lab unconscious. Ha! That'll teach her!

I winced as a pain shot through my body again. But that was to be expected. I was stabbed for cryin' out loud! I knew that was a bad idea! And now we were stuck in the stinky sewers for god know's how long! Our parents would kill us when we got home!

I heard the door to the lab open and Leo walked into the living room. He walked over to the couch I was laying on and smiled at me, "You'll be happy to know that your friend is awake." Leo laughed and amusement sparkled in his eyes, "The moment she woke up she was already critizizing Raph on his 'giant forks!'" Leo laughed even harder as he used two fingers on each hand to signal quotation marks.

I began to laugh too. I could just imagine Ket and Raph facing off, growling at each other with their equal tempers.

"Alright Katrina. Take it easy ok? Raph isn't going to eat you." I looked over my shoulder and saw Donnie holding Kat steadely as she walked out of his lab. She whipped around and snapped at Donnie.

"I ain't scared of a hot headed turtle with forks! He better be scared of me! I may not be skilled in Ninjutsu but I can sure put up a good fight if wants to take it outside!" I giggled as Raph's green face litterally turned the same shade of red as his mask and he growled. Kat looked at me and she smiled, "Ant! You're ok!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I hope this experience taught you a lesson Kat! You can't tango with the !" I crossed my arms as she shuffled her feet nervously.

"Yeah, ummmmm... sorry?" She grinned a bit and I shook my head.

"You won't ever change."

"Yeah." Leo pointed at his hot-headed brother, "Sounds like this one here. He'll pick a fight with the world if he was angry enough."

"I would not!" Raph yelled.

Kat stuck out her tounge, "Yeah bub! You'd threaten the president with your little table tools! 'Oh my! A giant turtle is threatening me with forks! Call the military!'" She smirked at her smart remark and Raph just about blew his top.

"THAY ARE NOT FORKS KID!" He stomped away and slamed his bedroom door behind him. Everyone burst out laughing, even Kat.

Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>(Katrina's POV)<strong>

It had been three days since the fight with the Purple Dragons and I was finally starting to get along with Raph. It turns out that they're all mutants, created accidentally by some aliens called the Kraang. At first I didn't believe any of it, until they introduced me to their friends Casey and April. They showed me a video online that had caught the Kraang in action. They all trained as skilled ninjas and their arch enemy was the Shredder. It was a lot to take in and I was shocked. All this time, mutants lived under my feet and faught ninja warriors above. And I never knew it.

Today, the guys were out on patrol with April and Casey. It was just me, Antonio, and Master Splinter, their mutant rat father and Sensei.

I was so bord! I decided to play around in Donnie's lab until I saw the glowing green canaster of mutagen sitting on his desk. No way was I even entering the same room with that stuff. I turned away and walked to the dojo. It was empty since Antonio was stuck in Donnie's room, healing, and Master Splinter was in his room. I snuck over to the weapon's rack and looked at the ninja weapons in awe. Katanas, Nunchucks, Bo Staffs, Sais, Kusarigamas, Chigirikis, and spiked balls. So many ninja weapons and I knew almost all of them by heart. I knew Raph's Sais weren't forks. I just said that to sound threatening and to mess with him. I had always wondered what it would be like to be a ninja. To be 'one with the shadows' and kick people's butts in a different way.

I smirked mischieviously and grabbed a wooden sword. I snuck over to the tree in the middle of the dojo and began some basic moves I had picked up from movies. I began with the jump kick and slash. I messed up many times but after a while, I had perfected it.

Then I heard voices.

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"Those Foot bots never had a chance!"

"That was a nice hit!"

"Uh oh." I whispered and ran back to the weapons wrack. I replaced the wooden sword and sprinted back to the tree. I scrambled up it like a squirrel and hid amoung the leaves just as the door opened. The four ninja turtles walked into the dojo, laughing and congragulating each other at a job well done. I sat on a sterdy branch, waiting for them to leave but they didn't.

"Hey, where's Kat?" Mikey suddenly asked.

I sighed in frustration. It looked like I was going to have to reveal myself. I dropped down from the tree and landed clumsily behind Mikey.

They all stared at me and I smiled nonchalontly. Sticking my hands under my chin and propping myself up on my elbows, I acted as if I had meant for that to happen, "Hey guys!" I greeted lazily.

"What were you doing in the tree?" Leo asked, raising an eye ridge.

"Oh, I was practicing my climbing skills." My voice sounded convincing but I didn't know if my story was.

Leo slowly looked away, "Ok..." He stretched the word and turned back to his brothers.

I scurried out of the dojo, aware of Leo's stare at the back of my head. He didn't believe me and he made it clear.

I decided to go see what Antonio was doing before I got into any more trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>(Leonardo's POV)<strong>

Kat was acting strange. From the moment she dropped down from that tree, I knew something was up. She didn't come out until we metioned her and why would she try to hide in the tree? She was hiding something and I was going to find out what.


End file.
